


公选课

by Meet_Monica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meet_Monica/pseuds/Meet_Monica
Summary: 大学开设性爱技巧选修课，同学们自由分组（性别、人数不限），教授是个白发老爷爷，每次来上课头发都会梳的一丝不苟，身穿白衬衫，成套灰色格子的马甲和西装裤，讲话特别温柔。助教是个小小一只的漂亮姐姐，害羞，很容易脸红，连耳朵尖都红红的。助教的任务就是考勤、帮忙答疑以及担任教具，所以小姐姐永远都要真空穿连衣裙。小姐姐的叫声很好听，水也很多，每次课间都会有学生来问问题，助教姐姐就红着脸亲自指导他们，还会柔声鼓励做的不够好的同学，所以有的同学会故意使坏。期末成绩有平时考勤和分组大作业构成，大作业就是每个组拍一个情景剧。助教会坐在一块白手帕上看每个组的作品，看完一部就换一块手帕，按照手帕湿润的范围打分。最后得分最高的一个组可以申请到教授实验室的暑期实习，跟助教姐姐和教授其他的几个研究生在一起学习整整一个月…





	1. 姜刑/figging

**Author's Note:**

> 来自于多年前的一个脑洞，名义上是教授性爱技巧的公选课，实际上是花式玩弄助教（也许会是助教们）肉体的色情垃圾。  
>  最近终于打算鼓起勇气把它具象化，目前还没有能力写成长篇，只能想到什么主题就写什么主题，日后有机会也许会重新修订一下。

        上个周下课的时候，教授最后说了句什么，可是我迷迷糊糊的快要睡着了，并没有过脑子。直到昨晚教授又提醒我说，小狗，你明天记得提前做好扩张，再多带点生姜。我才想起来，啊，原来他当时说的是下周要带姜来。不知不觉我们已经学到姜刑了。  
        还没到上课的时间，我提前一会来，坐在教室里处理带来的生姜。把大块的生姜掰成小块，去皮，修整成手指般大小的长条，放在铺了层冰块的托盘上。一刀下去，姜汁便溢了出来，那味道总让我忍不住想起一个在雪域高原放鹰的男人，凛冽的寒风，终年的积雪，他无所畏惧又不容抗拒。  
        上课铃响的时候，我刚好配合教授把自己固定在X形的刑架上，特殊的设计可以让我把腰弯下去，把屁股撅起来。旁边还架了摄像机，把我的脸跟下体都同时投影出来，让每个同学都可以清楚的看到，还可以回放或者慢放。  
        我向教授点头示意我准备好了，他走过来，用胶带将我的屁股和阴唇都分开，让我暴露的更彻底，然后叫几个同学起来回答问题，说出他指的几个部位叫什么，又复习了上节课讲的如何潮吹。在教授的玩弄下，我很快便喷了一地的水。教授调整了一下摄像机，给快速收缩的“玫瑰花”一个特写。教授很喜欢高潮后不停张合的花芯，他常说那种迎合一般的姿态是这个部位最美的时刻，他希望每个人都能学会坦然的欣赏和展示它。  
        我还没有完全缓过劲来，教授便邀请泰熙上来用皮拍打我的屁股。泰熙！我呼吸一滞，这个姑娘力度不大，但是她喜欢用一连串急促的拍打把我逼上极限，当我痛到快要受不了时，她也停下歇一歇，然后在我刚喘口气的屁股上狠狠的抽几下。  
        今天泰熙还没打几下便被教授叫停了，教授示意大家看慢动作回放，“当皮拍打下来的时候，人会本能的收缩肌肉，以对抗外力的击打，降低痛感，这也就是我们这堂课要学习和解决的问题：如何对抗这种本能？”  
        泰熙被叫停而失落的眼睛顿时又充满了光彩。啊，我将要掉进满是恶魔的天堂。泰熙在教授的示意下拿着姜块走到我身边。教授提示说硅基的润滑剂会影响姜汁的发散，她最好用水性的润滑剂。泰熙没有听他的，她直视着我的眼睛，问我：师姐，我可以用你的水吗？你看，你流了好多哦，好浪费呀，是不是？  
        我鬼使神差的点了头。泰熙拿起一根姜块，直接插入了我的阴道，我没想到她这么直接，轻声叫了出来。泰熙大概对我的反应很满意，她拿着姜块又在我体内抽插了几下，才拿出来在我的下身游走，在我的尿道和阴蒂上来回摩擦了好几下，弄得我下体整个都开始发烫，她才恋恋不舍的把湿漉漉的姜块插进了我的后穴。“烫…啊啊，烫，好疼…呜呜，疼…”我开始向她求饶，她并不理会我，又如法炮制的放了两根姜块进来，把我的后穴塞得满满的。  
        教授也目瞪口呆，很少见到泰熙这样的学生。他阻止泰熙拿起第四根姜块，告诉她再用皮拍试试。“五下，可以吗，师姐？”不等我点头，泰熙的皮拍便落了下来，这回她一反常态，一下一顿，但是每一次都像是用了十分的力，姜块的作用下，我没办法夹紧肌肉，每一下都生生的受了下来，我哭的几乎哑了嗓子。  
        五下终于结束了，教授简单的看了看我，确认我没有大碍，边让泰熙帮我取了姜块，他继续讲课。教授调慢放回看的时候，大家看不到我下体的实况，泰熙便趁这个空档，拿了几块冰块塞进了我的两个小洞，她贴着我的耳朵问我：“这样会不会好一点？”  
        我感激地看着她，正想点头，突然感觉后穴里热辣辣的感觉好像又起来了。泰熙看我一瞬间变了脸色，笑眯眯地跟我说：“我又偷偷的往师姐后穴里塞了半根姜块，师姐你自己怕是弄不出来了，放学以后跟我回去吧…”


	2. 前列腺按摩/prostate massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近是考试月，所以一直没有更新
> 
> 这次更新的不是课上的内容，是实验室组会的片段，男男，希望你们可以喜欢
> 
> 以及，有人可以教我怎么打首行缩进两字符吗？

六月初，教授跟小狗终于结束了对本科生的课程，小狗把所有作业和成绩整理完，便失了骨头似的，瘫倒在椅子上。教授走过来，拍了拍小狗的肩膀，说：“回去好好放松一下，然后跟妹妹一起把这一年的课题资料整理好，下周穆亚达会议要开始了，这次我打算带你俩去。”

“好。今年我们实验室的成果应该可以得奖的吧？那下半年可不可以提一下工资…痛！”

教授莞尔：“干好你的活！我什么时候缺你们吃喝过？”

妹妹其实是个白白净净，看着很腼腆的男孩子。因为圆圆脸，稍微有点肉嘟嘟的，还留着妹妹头，刚一进实验室，便被几个好事的师哥“妹妹妹妹”的叫个不停。也有另外的几个师哥师姐来安慰他，叫他别太往心里去。妹妹只是腼腆地笑笑，跟他们说自己并不放在心上。

后来实验室开组会，妹妹汇报的是前列腺按摩的手法，妹妹便叫了带头的师哥来配合他，他给师兄做扩张的手法非常的耐心又温柔。

“不愧是咱们妹妹，这手就是嫩啊。”师哥不忘调戏妹妹，引得大家轰堂大笑。

“谢谢师哥。”妹妹的表情仍是淡淡的，他给师哥做完了扩张，用两只手指在师哥的后穴中，深深浅浅地反复进出，确认了没有阻滞感，便向深处探进。

师哥的嘴一直也没闲着“咱妹妹的手就是软”，“诶妹妹来块士力架？”随着一声声妹妹长，妹妹短，会议室里发出一波又一波的笑声。

“妹妹你…”师哥一句话还没说完，像是被按到了一个开关，酥麻的感觉从后穴蔓延到全身，快感如同病毒一般飞快地自我复制，迅速占领了他几乎全部的意识。师哥一句完整的话都说不出来，只能发出几个简单的音节，绵软的呻吟声像鹅毛一样地挠在周围人的鼓膜上。

师哥小麦色的皮肤上慢慢地烧起一层薄薄的红色，耳朵和鼻子红的透亮。他精壮的肌肉扭在一起，手紧紧地抓住了操作台的扶手，脚趾几乎藏到了脚底板下面。

妹妹也意识到师哥的反应。他的手指拂过师哥后穴中一块小小的凸起，来回画圈打转，师哥的呻吟也跟着起承转合。妹妹感觉到后穴的温度略略升高，也越来越紧的绞住他的手指。一瞬间，似乎整个会议室都空了，妹妹只能听到两颗心脏砰砰跳动的声音。

“…师哥，师哥？”后穴里的手指退了出去，师哥有些回过神来，就听到妹妹说：“师哥你后面太紧了，要不要休息一下缓一缓？”师哥闻声看向妹妹，男孩的语气虽然关切，但眼睛里并没有多少暖意，恍若一只白色的小恶魔。

不知道是谁先憋不住笑，会议室里一时满是快活的气息。 “笑笑笑…笑什么笑！老子这是为了学术献身，你们还笑！”没人顾得上他，师哥觉得有些委屈。随着身体的意识慢慢回来，他感觉下身憋的要炸了，而后穴里空荡荡的，菊花不由自主地开开合合，像是在抗议这种半途而废的行为。

师哥内心的委屈在这一刻似乎到了极点，他不耐烦的冲着自己的师弟说：“休息什么？！快点弄，弄完了去吃午饭，你看看都几点了？！”

“好吧，那师兄你记得放松一点。”

甜蜜的酷刑继续进行，师哥觉得自己又一次地迷失了。他感觉有些口干舌燥，面前恍惚突然出现了一只红艳艳的苹果。“这个苹果应该很解渴”他这么想着，伸手去拿苹果，手指刚一碰到苹果，苹果便如同镜花水月，消失的无影无踪。他抬头去看，苹果正在他面前三步远的地方。他追过去，苹果又一次到了三步远的地方。他追逐着这颗忽远忽近的苹果，“我要…我要…我想要…给我啊！”他觉得自己的双腿越来越软，越来越无法支撑自己的身体，他觉得周围的环境越来越燥热，滚烫的气流不断向上翻涌，炙烤着他。他一低头，发现自己竟站在了火山口上，热浪翻滚，大地震动，他的身体也止不住的抖动。

“怎么回事？我的苹果呢？苹果…苹果…在那里！”他一抬头，苹果依旧在他面前三步远的地方“我的苹果…我好热…让我…啊…”他向着苹果的方向，迈了出去，踏在虚空上，向下坠落。“我的…啊…苹果…”

轰轰——

火山喷发了，炙热的岩浆瞬间将他整个包裹，他感觉自己的意识越来越轻，被火山灰托举着，越来越高。而他的身体越来越沉，被岩浆埋进深深地地底。

他无力的瘫倒在那里，感觉周围似乎有些嘈杂，似乎有人在擦拭他的身体。“别…烦我…让我…安静会…”

“艹了，这小子确实有两把刷子…”


	3. 前列腺按摩后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续，嘿嘿

其实师哥也有外号的，叫八哥。八哥之所以叫八哥，一说是因为他这人嘴贱屁话还多，聒噪的活像一只八哥；还有一说，嘿嘿，就是行业里一直有个课题，叫“一对多的极限研究”，八哥把这个极限推到了一对八，以前都说“一骑当千”，如今八哥“一骑当八”，从此扬名立万。

上次组会之后，八哥找了个月黑风高杀人放火的夜晚，提着花生毛豆鸡爪子跟啤酒，敲开了妹妹宿舍的门。妹妹开门一看来人，立马就要关门送客，八哥手里提满了吃的，只能赶紧用两只脚把门顶住。“诶诶，你让我进去嘛，我来给你道歉的，妹…诶不是，赵泽，泽哥…小祖宗！”

赵泽把门拉开，皮笑肉不笑地盯着八哥，说：“师哥客气了，还是叫我妹妹就好。”

八哥给小师弟盯的背后发毛，好像冻在了原地。

“师哥不是说来道歉么？你若是为了叫我’妹妹’的事来道歉，我觉得你现在就可以走了。被说像个女孩我并不觉得有什么值得生气的地方，实验室里有很多很厉害的师姐，如果能被说像她们我会觉得骄傲。”

“但是我讨厌你叫我’妹妹’时候那种调戏的语气。在实验室里，我跟你一样是职业的研究人员，不是供你调笑取乐的什么小玩意儿。”

“上次组会我也并不是想要报复你，我只是想让你知道，我跟你有同样的职业素养，你应该将我看做一个跟你一样的研究人员，给我平等的尊重。”

“师哥要是无话可说了，就请回吧，我还要睡觉。”

“诶不不不…没有没有，我还没说完”八哥一见赵泽又要关门，赶紧钻进门里，他把手里的东西放在赵泽的桌子上，“我也不光是来道歉的，我是…我是…”

“我是”了半天，八哥顶着赵泽抗拒又警惕的目光，硬着头皮想出了一个理由：

“我是说，上次那个，你能给我再来一次吗？”

八哥说完，觉得要坏，小心翼翼地瞅赵泽。赵泽的脸上活像开了大染坊，他没见过这么不要脸的人，一时间气得眼睛鼻子都快搬了家。

赵泽尝试着组织语言，发现没有一个词可以表达他现在的心情，就是门后面那根笤帚越看越顺眼，要是能拿来把这个登徒子打出去，他今晚做梦都要美得冒泡了！

赵泽伸手拿起笤帚就打，八哥也不敢躲，就站那让赵泽打。打了几下八哥心想这小孩怎么还没完了，我好赖也是你师哥。于是一反手把小孩抱了满怀。

赵泽挣扎几下，发现这蛮子力气是真的不小，挣不脱，索性就不再挣扎，气鼓鼓的用书生的眼神杀死他。

赵泽本来就生得白净，有点肉嘟嘟的，这会生起气来，活像一只小肉包子。八哥看着怀里的肉包子，忍不住笑了出来。

“笑什么笑！”

“我笑你…赵泽，你刚来实验室那会那股子乖乖仔小书生的样子，不是真实的你，对吧？可能你自己都不知道，那会你看起来挺假挺造作的。你知不知道，你使坏的时候，生气的时候，看起来才真的像个活人，真的，不骗你，特别可爱…卧槽你咋还咬人呢？！”

八哥吃痛，赵泽趁机挣开了他，拿起笤帚又开始送客大业。

月黑风高夜，杀人放火时。嗯，杀人放火时哟～


End file.
